Fragment of Last Fate
by DaiyahMerah
Summary: Elesis starting to have strange dreams, she felt she knows it yet cannot confirmed what it is and yet this dreams keeps visiting her giving her something that she need to find out.(CrossOver)(One Shots)
Fragment of Past Fate

CHAPTER 1

(One Shots/Could be series soon depends)

Elesis – GM

Add-LP

Eve- CEm

A sudden faint of flash engulfed her

Then suddenly there she was laying in the ground no idea why she is suddenly in this place. As she recovers and start to question herself why she's here.

And then she hears a clash of swords continuously share its blows. She swore it's strange that a fight is happening in the most peaceful place and its nighttime she thinks.

But of course she noticed she isn't in Velder where the cottage she currently residing in suddenly disappear and its daytime. The strange part is that she stands in the castle grounds and she couldn't say its Velder's castle either.

The more she think what any logical reason she's doing here the more she was getting confused. She sighed she have to know why, that way it will be clearer to her.

She decide to follow the sound perhaps she could ask them.

As she was getting nearer in the clashing sounds stopped, she then saw a man ruffling the girl's hair

She try to observe the man, he seems to be in his 40's but still pretty good looking, crimson haired, looks like he have seen some stuff and then she look at the girl he's interacting.

She seems to be at her 10's more naïve and don't know any pain the world has given. What piqued her the most is her crimson hair and eyes she could tell the girl have that spark like hers.

The man start to spoke as he drops himself to the little girl

"Little Lioness what's wrong?" The Older man asked smiling at her

"There's nothing wrong father why you'd ask?" the girl reply she tries to hide her feelings alas it's too obvious to see

"Stop pretending brave I know you feel sad of me leaving" the man touched his "Daughter" face giving her a sad smile" don't worry little lioness I'll be back I promise you that"

Elesis knew her cue to step in but of course it will be rather rude to interfere the Father and Daughter bonding she decided she have to wait.

"but why do you have to leave…"the girl spoke sadly, Elesis then suddenly felt a pang on her chest widening her eyes she thought that she feels this pain…she already experienced it and it still pains her in this moment.

"to protect this kingdom and you" he replied as he attempts to hug his daughter as the daughter hug him back Elesis knew she have to step in but suddenly the surroundings seem to be whirled as she finds herself again in a different place.

The place seems to be darker and have a word "Danger" surrounds it.

She suddenly felt fear then she heard the men dying in horror she frightens, she shouldn't be scared she thought she's already been in this yet it scares her she knows there might be bigger that's happening.

Rather than running away from the place she knew they needed her help she rush in the dying sounds as she saw the familiar man being the last man standing.

She then hears a menacing and wicked sound of a woman seeing in the form of demonic dog.

"I'm Impress" the Dog-woman spoke then she added "coming from a Sieghart I shouldn't be surprised" she smiled wickedly.

"Sieghart….." Elesis spoke softly she felt longing she put her hand in her head confused she shouldn't be feeling like this but the name she thought it feels like she know the name.

The Red Haired Man then strike the dog-woman as the places felt whirled again

Then she heard mourning.

She is in the castle again this time but inside. Elesis thought that she should stop trying but she still went anyway .she heard women cries and then noticed the little red haired girl before standing near the dark side of the hall.

Elesis done with the crazy mumbo jumbo rush into the girl

But the girl is already gone..

All flashing to light bringing her back to her own world

She Woken up.

She slowly stands up recovering where she is as she scanned the places she then flops again in her bed feeling grateful.

She then stands up in her bed leaving it a mess

"Strange Dream" she spoke

But back in her mind it felt like it wasn't a dream it felt like a "Memory" she scoffed it off and go downstairs to eat.

Eve knew the Add was a BIG RPOBLEM.

But she couldn't get him away either she knew he's smart and probably be a good asset in rebuilding the Nasod kingdom.

Yet it wasn't the point why he's here while she wonders in Elysion. It's good to say that there's no danger so far but Add's Fascination and Fanboys in Elysion as if it was HIS FIRST TIME in here.

"Were here" Eve Spoke

"Already?" Add spoke disappointed

"We Travelled in 4 days and 3 hours 30 min and 30 seconds" Eve spoke confused why would a common human more like Crazy human with his creepy chuckles and laughs.

"Well…" Add trying to reply but Eve Already opens the door entering the mysterious structure ignoring Add.

"Wait Eve! Wait Up!" Add rushes into her he hate it when the woman suddenly ignored him

 **A/N: 1 Years still hasn't make an update to Crimson Threat Lol**

 **I'm thinking of Canceling CT then again I'm also want to save it so it's still hiatus till I think of good idea otherwise.**

 **This is my new story for Elsword fandom doe im not INTO the fandom right now and im currently in SW and ML fandom yet I still love Elesis that's why my story is about her LOL. I used Add and Eve again**

 **Im Add x Ele Shipper but for this im not gonna make it one**

 **This is concentrated in Elesis in GC as her past life**

 **I want to make it collection of "One shots" since I also seemed not a creative person to make chapter and series (main reason is im lazy AF).**

 **This could be a series if changed my mind making it interaction in both GC world and Elsword World**

 **In Simple word it's a Crossover**

 **Leave a Review and comment criticized is always appreciated**


End file.
